jasper of orange
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: follows the adventures of orange jasper and other characters {story completed for now.} {between my schedule, and the long hiatuses of Steven universe. I hate to say I have officially lost interest for now. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

how would you feel if the leader of your home planet forced you to serve her? because she held the person you love hostage my nane is orange jasper and this is my story.

it started as a normal day on homeworld sure there were missions here and there, but the time i truely enjoyed was spending time with my girlfriend and the love of my life aquamarine

(now i bet your wondering what we look like i was getting to that shesh)

what i look like is i'm 5'7" i wear a black with tinges of light and dark orange with a yellow diamond symbol which made my suit look like flames i had a light orange face light orange hair with red nicks at the ends making them look like flames believe me i intimidate people and just to scare them i tell them that i have a short fuse, but i don't and my gem is where my nose should be now onto my girl

aquamarine looks like she was 5'6" an inch shorter than me she likes to wear dresses blue and green specificly with a sash tied around her waist she had long blue/green hair to her shoulders her light aquamarine eyes sparkle every time i see her and she had a calm smile and her gem is on her back

" **hey aqua** " i said calmly

"hm. what is it oj"aqua teased

" **ha ha very funny aqua i have to tell you somethin important you know when ther isn't a mission i really enjoy spending time with you** "

"me too" at no surprise she kissed me well i was alittle surprised and we stayed like that for alittle while till we pulled back i noticed black topaz coming what looked like walking, nope it was running when she finnaly reached us she collapsed we helped her up she was panting and sweating it looked like she was going to speak but i stopped her

" **black topaz take deep breaths, collect your thoughts then speak** " i said as i handed her a spare towel as she wiped the sweat from her forehead

what black topaz looked she was 5'5" 2 inches shorter than me 1 inch shorter than aquamarine she wore a black bodysuit with a yellow diamond symbol on her chest black spikey hair black eyes sweaty and panting

when she stopped she took a deep breath and spoke

"i came to tell you that yellow diamond requests aquamarine to her office" she said rather quick me and aqua looked at eachother black topaz is considered the messanger on homeworld

"okay when should i go?" she questioned

"now" she quickly said again

" **what about me?** " i asked calmly

"she will call on you later orange jasper"she said as a matter of factly and they walked away as i just sat back down and waited thinking to myself

 **"why would yellow yellow diamond want to see aqua usualy she paid little attention to her"** i thought about the first time i met aqua

 **Flashback**

 **yellow diamond was yelling at her insulting her with the foulest language i have ever heard she did it so much that she ended up crying and i just stood there as yellow diamond passed by me saying "take care of that aquamarine" she barked at me i simply nodded as i round the corner i saw her kneeling and crying i walked around to face her spear in my hand (no that is not my weapon) i simply dropped it kneeled down to face her and hugged her and let her just get it all out until she stopped and sniffled a few times as i still hugged her giving her comforting words**

 **"shh...my little aqua, just let it all out, there tou go" i said soothingly as she pulled out she lookedat me with tears still in her eyes**

 **" my names orange jasper" i awnsered truthfuly**

 **"aquamarine" she said as i wipped away her tears and we hugged again and thats the first time me and aqua would be friends and eventually we became more than friends soon we started dating and it was good**

 **End flashback**

as i was thinking of old memories i didn't see black topaz comming back until she reached me and put a hand on my shoulder i looked up at her

"yellow diamond is ready for you" she plainly i followed her to yellow diamonds quarters more like her throne room i kneeled down and stood i dare not describe what she looked like

"orange jasper you have refused my offer to join me so i came with a little insentive"she nodded to a guard who went and brought in aqua in chains "i will kill her if you do not accept my offer to become my apprentice" she said coldly i fell to my knees again feeling sick i looked at aquamarine i could see she was shaking her head no but i had to do it for her safety

"i accept i obey you but im only doing it for her safety" i said coldly yellow diamond seemed pleased

"good" she said with a sharktooth grin

"take her back to her cell, now you have a mission as you know we recently came out of war 5,000 years ago you are to hunt down a gem called tourmaline she has been attacking my facilities you are to hunt her doen and bring back her gem

 **"yes lord diamond"** i said coldly


	2. Chapter 2

**"yes yellow diamond"** i said coldly

"there is a ship in the loading bay waiting for you and you have been assigned a pilot now leave" she stated

i made my way to the loading bay there was indeed a ship it was black with a light almost transparent yellow coloring i stared at it for a few minutes then turned to notice a gem who i assumed was the pilot i walked up to her and she noticed me

"oh hi you must be orange jasper, yellow diamond already filled me in" she said in a chipper voice

she was a really interesting gem she's about 5'7" at my hight she wears a full black pilots suit with a yellow diamond symbol (man i hate that symbol) she wore black boots almost to her knees her light and dark green hair to her neck in a ponytail light green eyes gem on her chest

after looking at her for a few seconds i stared at the ship she turned to where i was staring

"oh, the ship you like it its custom designed can avoid detection and has cloaking" she gloated

 **"good i need to get to iaben 5"**

"you mean where iolites and tourmalines are made" she asked curiously

 **"yes"** i said plainly

"you know it still needs a name, yellow diamond said when you get here i can name it, but i want you too" she asked pleadingly

 **"alright, hm lets see almost transluscent yellow/black paint job and also cloaking..."** i was interupted from my thought

"so what did you pick" she asked eagerly

 **"i think ill call it the yellow phantom"** i said thoughtfully

"wow thats a cool name better than what i would have come up with" she said calmly

 **"what name would you have come up with"**

"the yellow tail" she said gleefully i just chuckled

"we should get going"

"right" and we walked into the ship it looked bigger on the inside than the outside i made my way to the the cockpit so did the gem she sat down

 **" i never did ask what your name is"** i said calmly

"jade"

 **"its good to meet you jade"** i said as i shook her hand she started the engines and we went out of the loading bay for a long time i thought of aquamarine until jade spoke

"hey are you alright" jade asked worriedly

"huh yeah im fine just thinking about someone"

"really who?" she asked slightly blushing

 **"aquamarine my girl friend"** i thought i caught a glimpse of anger that dissapeared

"how did you get here to your position" jade asked

 **"i was forced to"** i said coldly

 **"im pretty sure you can"**

"yellow diamond" she said imediatly

 **"yeah how did you know"** i asked

"im supposed to know im yellow diamonds daughter"

 **"your yellow diamonds daughter"** i asked surprised

"yes, can you tell me why your really here" jade asked

"fine, first off no disrespect to you but i hate your mother im in this mess because of her deal the deal where she wanted me to be her apprentice im pretty sure im famous because as you know no one says no to yellow diamond well i did for 5,000 years until she used the one i love to force me to do this and thats my story" i said out of breath

"sounds like mom always using others to get what she wants anyway were here" jade said cooly

the planet itsself was half dead half living its half dead because of the kindergarten that was active throught the war until the end it was deactivated i strongly believe that tourmaline will be on the living side of iaben 5

 **on iaben 5**

a figure (tourmaline and her apprentice iolite) stood looking at the incoming ship

"damn it! yellow diamonds spies have found us iolite go into the forest" tourmaline said quickly

"but, master i can fight" iolite shot back

"its not open for disscusion now go!" iolite's master yelled and with that she ran off tourmaline stared ahead at the ship as it landed

 **back at the yellow phantom**

i exited the ship with different clothes on still wearing my flame like jump suit but with a black robe with a hood i walked into an open field sure i took down a few guards they were no problem as ientered what looked like a battle field i saw tourmaline standing there she was beautiful

she was about 5'8" ft tall 1 inch taller than me she wore a red and green dress down to her knees she's barefoot her eyes light green and her pink hair in a pony tail plump lips making her look like she is pouting and she held her weapons 2 katanas as i stood acrosse from her she simply stared and she spoke

"are you here to kill me and my apprentice"tourmaline said angrily

 **"no, i came for your gem i have no choice"** i said coldly

"why don't you have a choice" tourmaline asked caringly

 **"its yellow diamond and why do you care?"** i said

"i just want to-" i cut her off as i charged at her she didnt even expect it as i grabbed her wrists pulling her swords from her wrists and broke them then punching her in the stomach bringing her to her knees and using her own swords making an "x" pattern blades facing towwards her throat as i just looked into her eyes shee looked back _it would be easy do it bring her back to yellow diamond. why am i hesitating? i don't want to. you must yellow diamond expects her gem_ i sighed silently thinking **for aqua. no i cant AHHHH...!**

 ** _A/N_** **HEY GUYS IM JUST LETTING YOU KNOW IM PUTTING TOURMALINES FATE IN YOUR HANDS DOES SHE DIE DOES ORANGE JASPER BRING HER BEFORE YD(abbreviated for yellow diamond) OR LET HER LIVE POST YOUR VOTE IN THE COMMENTS WILL GO UNTIL OCT 19- 26 ON the 26th closeing at noon till next time**


	3. 3 timeline 1

Ahh... he yelled as he lookedinto tourmalines quivering eyes as i pulled her swords toward me slicing her throat as she poofed allong with her

swords leaving only her gem i picked it up and bubbled it sending the bubbled gem back to the ship i turned around i thought i saw a smaller

figure running i shrugged it of and went back to the ship i entered and sat in the cockpit

"hey, jade start up the ship mission complete" i said

she nodded as she started the ships engine and the ship left iaben 5's atmosphere during the flight i thought of the song tourmaline loved

i _m at war with the world and they_

 _try to pull me into the dark_

 _i struggle to find my faith_

 _as im slippen from your arms_

 _it's getting harder to stay awake_

 _and my strength is fading fast_

 _you breathe into me at last_

 _i'm awake and i'm alive_

 _now i know what i believe inside_

 _now it's my time_

 _i'll do what i want 'cause this is my life_

 _here (here), right now (right now)_

 _i'll stand my gound and never back down_

 _i know what i believe inside_

 _i'm awake and i'm alive_

 _i'm at war with the world cause i_

 _aint ever going to sell my soul_

 _i've already made up my mind_

 _no matter what i can't be bought or sold_

 _when my faith is getting weak_

 _and i feel like giving in_

 _you breath into me again_

 _i'm awake and i'm alive_

 _now i know what i believe inside_

 _now it's my time_

 _i'll do what i want 'cause this is my life_

 _here (right here) right now (right now)_

 _stand my ground and never back down_

 _i know what i believe inside_

 _i'm awake i'm alive_

 _waking up (x8)_

 _in the dark_

 _i can feel you in my sleep_

 _in your arms i feel you breath into me_

 _forever hold this heart that i will give to you_

 _forever i will live for you_

 _i'm awake and i'm alive_

 _now i know what i believe inside_

 _now its my time_

 _i'll do what i want 'cause this is my life_

 _here (right here) right now (right now)_

 _stand my ground and never back down_

 _i know what i believe inside_

 _i'm awake and i'm alive_

 _waking up (x8)_

we approached home world landing the ship in the docking bay i exited saying

"stay here jade we may have another mission" is as i exited the ship with the bubbled tourmaline gemstone in hand i walked to yellow

diamonds throne room as i walked i heard countless gems whisper

"look he got her even we couldnt do that"

i laughed on the inside as i approached the doors to yellow diamonds throne room i knocked i heard yellow diamond yell and i saw a peridot

gem run out crying then came my turn

"enter" yellow diamond yelled i entered when i did i saw her holding her head in her hands when i stoped and bowed down and stood again i

saw her looking at the bubbled tourmaline gem in my hand she stood up i handed it to her she popped the bubble she set the gem on the

ground two guards entered the room with shackles as tourmaline reformed as 2 more guards entered when tourmaline finished reforming the

two guards grabbed her wrists and the final two guards put the shackles she flailed confused then she saw me i looked into her eyes and

never have i seen such fury in anyones eyes she tugged at her chains thats when yellow diamond spoke

"stand in front of her and kneel down" she ordered i did as she told me i stood infront of her and kneeled down

"smash her gem NOW!" she yelled

i reached for her gem on her forehead she tried to back away but the guards held her in place i hesitated but when i touched her gem she

lashed out knocking me away yellow diamond walked up to tourmaline she slapped her across the face grasping her gem

"if one gem can't do it i will" she yelledshe pulled tourmalines gemstone out causing her body to go limp before poofing she handed

tourmalines gem to me and told me to smash it i did but not before i whispered "sorry" before crushing it yellow diamond looked at me with a

shark tooth grin while i just felt sick and asked

"is she still safe" i ask she responds

"yes but now you have another mission to go to earth and destroy the crystal gems" she says

"yes lord diamond" isay and exit her throne room to go to my room i see and hear 2 gems whispering and i instantly snap i rush the iolite

grabbing her neck lifting her in the air bringing her to my face

" **WHOULD YOU CARE TO REPEAT THAT** " i say in a dark tone

as i held her neck i look at the topaz and she has fear in her eyes as i look back to the iolite squeezing her neck

"n-n-nothing nothing bad about you or relates to you" she squeaked as i pulled her to my face again

" **THATS WHAT I THOUGHT** " i said darkly throwing her hard to the ground nearly landing on her gem as i walked away entering my room

 **A/N THIS IS TIME LINE 1 OUT OF 2 TWO CIMING TOMMOROW**


	4. timeline 2

i stood infront of her swords to her neck i looked into her eyes full of sadness and pleading for her life i sighed lowering the swords tossing

them to the sides i held out my hand to help her up

"look i never wanted to harm you i just i was-" i stalled

"why did you have to?" tourmaline questioned voice soft as silk

"yellow diamond she took the one i love" i say as i look away towards the tourmaline crystals standing up i walked towards the crystal pulling

out my weapon

(yes i have a weapon besides a spear)

my weapon is dual daggars 1 black/w yellow and a orange ribbon wraped around the handle blowing in the air the my second dagger is

black/w orange ayellow ribbon wrapped around the handle

i walk over i cut of a big piece i looked at tourmalines gem taking one of my daggars carefully carving it to the perfect shape of tourmalines

gem making my daggar dissapear

i walk back to her and showed her the perfectly cut tourmaline stone she took it with curiosity

"woah carefull i still need that" i yelled grabing the stone from tourmaline

"why do you need it arent you just going to turn me over to yellow diamond" she yelled

" no are you crazy i've already lost someone i care about to that maniac i can't baer to lose another" i said sadly glancing at the tourmaline

stone in my hand

" tourmaline" i say

"yes"

"can i have a strand of your hair" i ask

"what why" she questions

" i want to show you something cool your hair curls a little right"

"yeah" she said as she handed me a single strand of her hair

i circled the hair on top of the tourmaline gem closing my hands over it causing it to glow when it finished i removed my hand and tourmalines

hair was gone (the strand)

"woah" was all tourmaline said

"before you say anything i have an offer" i say

"okay go on" she says curiously

" i would like you to join us and there will be no taking you to yellow diamond deal" i ask

" sure, but if you cross us i swear i'll-" she started but i cut her off

" i don't intend to" i say

"good" she says simply

" by the way i saw a smaller person running in the forest" i say

"oh that was iolite we should go find her" tourmaline awnsers and we run off into the forest

as we went further into the forest i noticed small footprints tourmaline stopped noticing the prints i knelt down and touched the tracks " these

tracks are fresh and they lead-" i was interupted as i was jumped on gun pointed in my face

"where is my master" iolite demanded

"i'll ask again" pushing her gun further

"iolite put that away he's our friend"she says sternly

i nod in thanks and finaly get a good look at iolite without a gun pointed in my face

she was 5'0" light blue skin big navy blue eyes black body suit with blue tints a yellow star surounding her round iolite gem on her chest and

long navy blue hair

"i see you have been teaching her stealth and the ability to fool others with false tracks and camoflague" i say

"yep" tourmaline replies

" good, there good skills to have" i say as my communicator makes a ring sound i awnser as tourmaline and iolite watch

"go ahead" i awnser

"yellow diamond wants tourmalines gem a.s.a.p" jade ordered

"alright thanks partner we'll be there shortly" i reply

"we'll" she asked

"yeah i'd like you to meet a couple of gems" i say

"alright over and out" she cut out

"alright we should go back to the clearing and back to the ship" i say

"okay but who were you talking to" iolite and tourmaline said in unison

"a friend i'd like you to meet if we get going" i say

"okay" tourmaline says as we make our way to the open field i quickly run over to a large tourmaline crystal and summon my daggars cutting

of 2 pieces shaped like tourmaline and iolites gems

"can i have 1 strand of hair from each of you" i ask

"why" iolite asks

" i want to show you something cool" i say

"okay"

they hand me each 1 strand of hair i curl tourmalines hair on top and string iolites hair around closing my hand causing the gem to glow i set

it on the ground along with the first tourmaline gem they started glowing taking their physical forms

"tourmaline iolite i would like you to meet tourmy and tourmaline-iolite" i say

tourmy looks like tourmaline just with shorter hair and no freckles

tourmaline-iolite is 5'7" crystal blue green eyes medium blue/green/red hairblue skin with green stripes a blue green dres with a red outline

down to her knees

"a pleasure to meet you two" tourmaline and iolite said as they shook their hands

"we should head back to the ship" i say and they all nod

as we walked back to the ship tourmaline asked

"hey orange what are you going to do with the tourmaline that remains" she asked

"i need something to send to yellow diamond" i say

i approach the ship and entered i tell them to make themselves comftorble i walk over to a bubble shaped machiene bubbling the non living

gem sending it to yellow diamond going back to the main area calling to my friend she came out and sat next to me

"these are my friends may i introduce tourmaline, iolite, tourmy, and tourmaline-iolite and this is my friend i told you of this is jade daughter

of yellow diamond" i say

"what" tourmaline yells

"calm down tourmaline speaking of which apparently tourmaline i think you'll like this how would you like to go to earth" i ask

"i'd love to" she says excited

"good cause it's our next mission"


	5. arrival

we were on the ship heading towards earth as we enter the atmosphere we head towar a mountain base with what looks like a temple and a

house as we land on the beach

"stay here until i tell you otherwise" i say sternly as they all nod as i exit the ship feeling the sand crunch under my feet i stood there as i

noticed 3 gems running towards me who i assume are the crystal gems as they stop infront of me they look ready to fight summoning their

weapons and me summoning mine

"the crystal gems i assume" i say

 **amethyst vs orange jasper**

as i stared them down amethyst attacked me wrapping me in her whip i smirk as i burn through her whip surprising her causing her to

stumble giving me an opportunity to charge at her knocking her back on her back using my dual daggers i created an "x" pattern slashing

outward locking her arms and legs in place rendering her imoble leaving her and the other gems shocked

"not even a challenge amethyst" i say

 **pearl vs orange jasper**

 **"** hey pearl i wont even use my weapon" i say as pearl charges at me with her spear i side stepped grabbing her spear breaking it shocking

pearl as i grabbed her spining her around bounding her wrists with orange energy setting her on the ground

"not worth my time"

 **garnet vs orange jasper**

"why didn't you kill them you had the chance" garnet said

"garnet i maybe from homeworld but i'm not going to kill someone without cause" i say as garnet charges at me i draw my daggers and side

step garnets attack putting multiple slashes and punctures in her back makeing the same x pattern with my daggers restraining garnet

holding my daggers to her throat little did i know the door to the house opened and five figures came running towards me and i heard a voice i

haven't heard in a long time

"stop!" the voice yelled as i look i see five gems

"i assume jasper,lapis lazuli,peridot,steven quartz universe,and aquamarine" i say

"yes its me oj" she says as she runs and hugs me tight and i return the hug

"let me look at you" i say

"you don't like it" she asks concerned

"you look beautiful just as i remember" i say noticing her blush

"is it alright if i come with you and explain" i ask

"sure" aqua says

"oh before i forget" i say making my daggers dissapear i walk over to the bound and injured garnet placeing my hand on her back only to hear pearl say

"get away from her" pearl yells only to hear aqua say

"just watch"

with my hand on garnets back i close my eyes and orange energy surrounds my hand leaving the others in shock except aqua as garnets cuts

and gashes heal i snap my fingers and amethysts, pearls and garnets binds dissapear we all walk back but i remember

"guys wait" i say they all turn to face me

"ive got some gems you must meet come on out guys pearl, garnet im sure you remember these two tourmaline and iolite" isay earning

gaspes from pearl and garnet and giving them hugs while amethyst steven and aqua stood there with confused faces

"and next id like you to meet my daughters tourmy and tourmaline-iolite" i say as they exit the ship and hug me

"daughters" asked aqua

"remember that special power i have" i say quietly

"and finaly may i introduce jade the piolet of the yellow phantom and the daughter of yellow diamond" i say

"what" they all say summoning their weapons

"stop shes not like her mother" i say as we finally head into the house i sit down on the couch

my story i'll keep short jasper and peridot im pretty sure you know no one says no to yellow diamond well i did for 5000 years yellow diamond

wanted me to be her apprentice and so she used aqua to get me to break and it worked and so i was sent to retrive the gem of tourmaline

and when i got her i didnt want to kill her so instead i made a deal with her and i sent yellow diamond a non living gem and thats my story


	6. aquamarines story

"aqua can you tell me what happened" i ask

"sure" she says

when yellow diamond asked me to meet her in her office when i got there i was suddenly grabbed

and put in chains and placed in a room 5 minutes later i was pulled out and put infront of you i tried

to tell you to say no but you accepted and when the guards took me back to that room after what seemed

like an hour yellow diamond entered the room

"you are no longer needed so i am sending you to earth"

and she put me in a pod and launched it towards earth when i entered earths atmosphere i crash landed on the beach infront of the temple

only to be met by the crystal gems and steven seeing i was they took me in on stevens request i have been living with the crystal gems sure

there were a few tests here and there but it was fun playing games with steven


	7. gifts

as aqua finished her story i saw it was dark so i excused myself and went up to the cliff and sat at the edge and started to sing alittle i knew if i did i would have an audience

in this farewell theres

no blood there's no alibi

'cause i've drawn regret

from the truth of a thousand lies

so let mercy come and wash away

what i've done

i'll face myself

to cross out what ive become

erase myself

and let go of what ive done

put to rest what

you've thought of me

while i clean this slate

with the hands of unceratinty

so let mercy come and

wash away what ive done

i'll face myself

to cross out what ive become

erase myself

and let go of what ive done

for what ive done

i start again

and whatever pain may come

today this ends

im forgiving what ive done

i'll face myself

to cross out what i've become

erase myself

and let go of what ive done

what ive done

forgiving what ive done

i finish only to be hugged by aqua with tears in her eyes which i wipe away

"i have to leave" i say

"what why" aqua asks worried

"why because i need forgiveness for my mistakes" i say

"but why you know we all forgive your mistakes" she says innocently

"i know you all forgive my mistakes but i need to be able to forgive my mistakes" i say aqua sighes in defeat

"fine when do you leave and for how long" aqua asks

"tommorow and 3 months and you cant tell the others" i say

"fine but can you atleast tell me where your planning to go" she asks

"i will but first this" i say as i kiss her passionetly she returns the kiss and we head inside for the night

in the morning all the crystal gems garne,aqua,me,steven,pearl,amethyst,jasper,peridot,lapis,jade,tourmaline,iolite,tourmaline,toumaline iolite

"thank you for coming guys i have an announcement im leaving" i say only to get "whats"

"before i go i have gifts for each of you first off steven here steven a ring engraved with a rose quartz gemstone if you read the engraving it reads 'sic parvis magna"

"whats that mean" steven asks

"well steven it means "greatness from small beginings"

"for pearl a ring with a pearl embeded with an engraving "granium arenae ad pulchritudinem which means grain of sand to beauty"

"for lapis a necklace with a tear shaped lapis lazuli gemstone with engraving on the back "oceanus lenis gem meaning smooth ocean gem"

"for peridot a bracelet with a peridot gemstone engraved with "gem ab extra sidera tellus" meaning gem from beyond the stars

"for my love aquamarine earings with a aquamarine gem engraved "aqua maris" meaning water of the sea" i say as im bombarded with hugs and kisses

"for amethyst this actualy goes along perfictly with your weapon a new end tail sharper faster and engraved " amethystus post bellum" meaning amethyst after the war"

"for jade a necklace engraved with a jade gemstone "pretiosum jade" meaning precious jade

"for tourmaline, tourmy, tourmaline iolite tourmaline gets a bracelet with a tourmaline gemstone embeded and engraved "plus quam unum" meaning more than one" tourmy same except earings and tourmaline iolite a necklace

"for iolite can i see your gun with this i place a violet iolite gemstone on her gun reading "viola iolite" meaning violet iolite it increases the number of shots you take

"and for jasper can i see your weapon" i ask as i place something on the side of her helmet saying the words

"lapid iaspide ipsa furois" i say as the gem glows and stops

"what was that" jasper asked winded

"lapid iaspide ipsa furois" means jasper of fury and what it allowed you to do is see into the future" i say

"and finally garnet but can you unfuse i have something for ruby and sapphire it will only be for a minute" i ask as garnet unfuses into ruby and sapphire

"for ruby a ring with a ruby gemstone and an engraving that says "aeterna flamma which means eternal flame" i say

"for sapphire a ring engraved with a sapphire gemstone and "aeterna gelu" which means eternal frost"

"one of my final gifts is for garnet" i say

ruby and sapphire fuse back into garnet

"garnet i present you with your visor" i say as garnet feels her face and her visor isnt there

"how did you do that" garnet asked

"i did it so i could do this here is your visor but upgraded and has ruby and sapphire gemstones on the side with an engraving that says "ex amore" which means made of love" i say and garnet suddenly hug me letting me go i spoke

"aqua told me that peridot and lapis, garnet and jasper, and pearl and amethyst are in relationships these are my final gifts to you" i say as i pull out a moonstone like gem but its not i set it on the ground and it starts glowing and out comes a gem for the first time

"she was 4'1" light violet skin with full lips big blue eyes whit hai in a ponytail a green shirt blue jeanshorts as she opened her eyes gem on her chest she immediatly grabbed onto me

"shh its okay little one come on open those beautiful eyes there you go hi im your dad" i say gently

"dad? she asks suddenly grabbing and hugging me

"yes and these are your moms pearl and amethyst id like you to meet opal" i say

"opal isn that our fusion she looks like our fusion except the shirt and pants shes beautiful" pearl says with amethys and her huggin opal

"next i have something for jasper and garnet' i say pulling out a gemstone diamond with a square shaped facet setting it on the ground introducing a new gem that started glowing

she was about 4'2" square like hair but straight shades like garnet slightly muscular body like jaspers red stripings black boots brown pants v neck t shirt a small black leather jacket (remove her shades) 1 glowing yellow eye i purple he grm on her nose

"hello little one" i say she instantly takes notice

"dad" she yells as she runs and knocks me over hugging me as i get up with me holding onto her i walk over to garnet and jasper

"jasper and garnet i'd like you to meet jasper almadine garnet or jag for short jag these are your moms jasper and garnet" i say as she jumps up to garnet who holds her with a small smile even jasper was smiling

"hey jasper i think thats the first time ive seen you smile" i say

"shut up" jasper says as she blushes a little only to give me a sudden hug along with jag and garnet as i was released i turn my attention to lapis and peridot

"and finaly lapis and peridot" i say pulling out a gemstone thats aquagreen in a teardrop shaped setting it on the ground as it started to glow

she was about 4'3" greenaqua skin a blue/green dress to her knees light blue hair in a pixy cut big bluegreen eyes gem on her forehead she wakes up she instaintly runs to me hugging me

"dad" she says as i pick her up and took her over to lapis and peridot

"lapis and peridot id like you to meet amozonite amozonite id like you to meet your moms lapis lazuli and peridot" all three of them smile as amozonite jumps into their arms its funny im almost sad to leave

"come here you three" i say as they come running over "take these onyx necklaces they will glow when i come back from my trip" i say getting one last hug from them as i leave


	8. the return (not related to the episode)

**3 MONTHS LATER**

steven,opal,jag,and amazonite all sat watching tv with steven as their gifts started glowing amazonite noticed first

"guys our necklaces and stevens ring are glowing" she says yelling

"mom,mom" as all of them run out weapons drawn they run outside and get into a fighting stance

i approach them they get ready for an attack but it doesnt come instead i speak

"is that anyway to treat a friend returning from a 3 month trip"i say as i take off my hood they instantly hug me aqua and my daughters kissing me as they pull back to look at me

just so you know i changed my look i still had my same clothes but i had grown a light orange and dark orange beard my hair grew longer and i had a black drape over cloak with a star on the back but what they noticed were the five figures behind me

getting in a fighting stance scaning the others that were with me

"guys stop if we go inside i can explain" i say calmly but firmly

"fine"

"whatever"

and with that we walked back into the house with the five little gems holding onto me as i sat down on the couch they joined me including aqua

"okay first let me introduce them and i'll tell you how i found them okay" i say

"i'd like you to meet spessartite"

spessartite was 5'0" light orange face straight red hair big red eyes plump lips a red and orange dress to her knees no shoes a maroon cloak gem on her throat

"i'd like you to meet topaz"

topaz was 4'9" light blue face dark blue hair dark electric blue eyes light blue pants and shirt no shoes dark blue cloak gem on her forearm

"next id like you to meet sunstone" i say

sunstone was 5'0" light orange and red face long dark red orange hair big orange eyes flamelike shirt and skirt gemstone on her right hand

"this is moonstone" i say

moonstone was was 5'1" white colored face medium white colored hair with silver streaks big silver eyes wearing a white jump suit with a silver outline and a white cloak gemstone on her left hand

and finaly black jasper

black jasper was 5'3" black colored hair black eyes sleeveless jumpsuit small muscles gem on his forearm

the story of how i met them is realy quite simple i met moonstone and sunstone at the kindergarten i met topaz in france i met spessatite in rome and i met black jasper somewhere entirely different

"wait you met moonstone and sunstone at the kindergarten garnet they could be a threat" pearl yells reaching for her weapon only for garnet to stop her

"pearl all 5 of them are new borns who dont know how to summon their weapons how could they be a threat" i say defending them

" well... i" pearl stalls

"when the time comes i will train them" i say

" but" pearl starts

"end of discussion pearl" i say plainly

"i'll tell you black jaspers story tommorow" i say

"good we would like to talk to you tommorow" garnet says

"but first i need a gemstone" i say


	9. secrets kept are secrets told

the next day i enter the house from aquas room in the temple and i sit down on the couch until the others arrive

 **30 minutes later**

garnet,amethyst,pearl,steven,aqua,tourmaline,iolite,tourmy,tourmaline iolite, opal, jag,amazonite, lapis,peridot,jasper,sunstone,moonstone,black jasper, topaz, and spessartite all enter the livingroom all taking seats

"now that were all here we want to ask you do you know what this symbol means we found it outside while you were gone" garnet said

"..."

"well" garnet says

i sigh in defeat

"its the symbol of the D.P.S" i say as all the crystal gems (except steven, aqua, tourmy, tourmaline iolite, opal, jag, amazonite, sunstone, moonstone, black jasper, topaz, and spessartite) gasp

"how do you know about the D.P.S" they all say in unison

"because i founded it and i was the leader of it for years we have hunted down countless gems long before i met aqua and for black jasper during my 3 months to forgive myself i was contacted by yellow diamond to capture him and send him back well i guess you know how that turned out-" my explanation was interupted by a loud boom into the ground as we rushed outside right infront out came a gem

"orange topaz had a light orange face big orange eyes dark orange hair tight black suit with grey armour gemstone on her forehead and an orange sword

"stay here" i say quietly as i walk forward summoning my D.P.S suit which was just like orange topaz's except red as i walked forward orange topaz runs forward sword drawn she was a few inches away

"stop right there soldier" she stops instantly once she realized who she was charging at

"sir sorry i couldn't see you" she says

"what are you doing here soldier" i ask

" i am here to capture black jasper and to take him back to homeworld to await trial" she responds

"who authorized this mission soldier" i ask

"yellow diamond sir" she responds

"damn it, damn it i feared this" i say

"come on lets go in and i'll explain" i say

we all enter the house we all get comfterble and i begin again

"i did not mean for this to happen yellow diamond has officialy corrupted the D.P.S" i say but steven inturupts

"whats the D.P.S" he asks

"well steven the D.P.S stands for diamond protection service or as we members personaly call it H.P.S or homeworld protection service think of it as the equivalent of a human police force what we do is not only protect homeworld but also other planets and species but now its corrupted by yellow diamond she convinced the others i was dead so she took over" i say finishing my story

"can we finish this tommorow i think its stevens bedtime" i say as they all agree steven watches me exit the house i jump up to the hand of the statue and summon a guitar and start to strum it

theres a long black train

coming down the line

feeding of the souls that are lost and cryn'

rails of sin only evil remains

watch out brother for that long black train

look to the heavens you can look to the skies

you can find redemption staring back into your eyes

there is protection and theres peace the same burning your ticket

for that long black train

cause theres victory in family i say

victory in family

cling to the father and his holy name

and dont go riding on that long black train

theres an engineer on that long black train making you wonder if

the ride is worth the pain he's just a waitin' on your heart to say

let me ride on that long black train but you know

theres victory in family i say

victory in family cling to the father and his holy name and dont go riding on that

long black train well i can hear the whistle from a mile away it sounds so good but i must stay

away that train is a beauty makin everybody stare but its only destination is the middle of nowhere

but you know theres victory in family i say victory in family cling to the father and his holy name and

dont go riding on that long black train yeah watchout brother for that long black train that devils driven that

long black train

i finish and begin a new song

i woke up this morning and the world was gray havent seen the sun

since they hauled me away the boss man says theres no use in trying

he wont let me color outside of the lines

got these chains on me and there draging me down

got these chains on me hear that clanking sound

got these chains on me mister hear my song dont say

imagination is moraly wrong

hmm drink of water boss

as long as ive been here ive got nothing to show

try to make something but the boss says no

wanna be creative but the man wont here it

the bossman hese trying to crush my spirit

got these chains on me

they wont let me fly

got these chains on me

wont tell me mister hear my song

dont say imagination is moraly wrong

no they wont let us dance or bang that gong

cause they say imagination is moraly wrong

as i finished i noticed the sun rise i unsommoned my guitar and jumped down from the hand to the porch and entered the house and sat down on the couch once again and once again waited for everyone once they did they all got comfy

"did you get the gem i requested" i ask

"yes we did" pearl says as she hands me the gemstone thats light and dark green i took the gemstone in my hands as all of the gems watched i eclosed my hands around the gemstone it glows and i set it on the floor it takes physical form she was 4'2" light green skin with dark green bands dark green eyes dark and light green dress wild white hair

"guys id like you to meet malachite" i say


	10. day with steven

after the day i came back and told the gems my secrets except one and introduced them to malachite i instantly sensed that jasper and lapis had a history with malachite so i decided to ask

"hey guys do you have something against malachite" i ask as lapis spoke up

"well when i left this planet after steven freed and healed my gem when i returned a few days later i returned with jasper and peridot and they took the crystal gems after they escaped i tricked jasper into fusing with me and i dragged our fussion into the ocean after about a year they found us and managed to split us apart steven managed to convince me and jasper to stay on earth after that we joined the crystal gems along with peridot" as lapis finished she sighed and i recived a nod from jasper

"however this malachite doesnt have those " **memories"** but she does have lapis' water manipulation and jaspers athletic build and her wild hair how about you two take malachite out and get to know her you might find that you have more in common than you realize" i say as jasper and lapis nod nervously kissing their partners before departing with malachite in hand lapis turns back and asks

"what are you doing today" lapis asks

"me, ive got a full day with steven" i say pointing to the sleeping boy as lapis, jasper, and malachite walk out the door

"im going to make breakfast for steven" i say getting up to prepare stevens breakfast

"oh i'll help you" pearl says eagerly

"no you all have a mission" i say while smirking

"we do, what?" pearl asks

" to have fun, hang out with eachother i will look after steven" i say as i start cooking pancakes and bacon

 **30 Minutes later**

steven woke up smelling pancakes and bacon he quickly jumped out of bed

"pearl!, wait, wait orange jasper" steven asks

"good morning stevens i made you breakfast pancakes and bacon enjoy" i say as steven starts eating

"where are the others" steven asks in between bites

"on a mission its just you and me today" i say as steven gets stars in his eyes

"a mission aw i wish i could have gone" steven says sadly

"however steven we have a mission of our own today" i say seeing steven going stary eyed again

"we do, what" steven asks

"our mission is to do what you want today" i say earning an excited squeal from him

"really can we go now" steven asks

"finish your breakfast first" i say as steven complies after finishing his breakfas we head out the door to commence with the day

"where to first steven" i ask as im pulled along by him

"first stop my dad come on" steven yells while running

"steven wait up" i yell running after him

 **it's a wash**

as im still chasing steven we near a small building and i see a man big bellied no hair on top of his hair but on the back of his head down to his ankles shorts, sandles, and a white tank top sitting in a chair

"dad" steven yells jumping into a hug with his father

"hey stu-ball" he says noticing me

"steven who's this" he asks getting a little defensive steven noticing this decides to step in but i introduce myself

"hello sir, my name is orange jasper" trying to be polite raising my hand for him to shake

" greg stevens father" greg says shaking my hand still being wary i sigh

"greg im not here your son i joined the crystal gems because i maybe from homeworld but the leader of homeworld took aqua away to force me to serve her but since coming to earth i found her now i have a new reason to be to protect steven/ aqua, and the others because i consider them my true family" i say when i finish i notice greg has tears in his eyes and he gives me a surprise hug

"i understand and thank you for looking after my son" greg says eyes still with tears in his i put my hand on his shoulder

"no problem greg hey steven we should get going" i say as he nods in agreement we go to a few more places the fry stand i meet mr. fryman, peedee, and ronaldo i buy some fry bits for steven and he asks

"hey orange jasper where did you get that money" steven asks

"what, steven you didnt expect me to stay on earth and in your house without pulling my weight i have a job over in another town" i say as we go to fish stew pizza where i meet kofi, kiki, jenny, nanafua after that he introduced me to connie

"hey steveni think its time we head back" i say as steven nods as we approach the house we hear a rumbling underneath us we see a giant crystal worm charged before i could react it hit steven sending him back i attempt to attack the crystal worm but it retreated back into the ground i turn back to see the other crystal gems surrounding steven with a bloody nose i kneeled down and started shaking aqua noticed first and she asks

"orange are you alright" she says as she tries to touch my shoulder but i pulled away saying

"stay away" my voice distorted causing the others to flinch away as i stand up walking towards the crystal worm my gem glowing causing my form to grow to 7'8" growing black, orange, and yellow hair a snout sharp teeth long claws the others look at me in fear i walk forward as the ground shakes as the crystal worm emerges i charge forward hitting the worm instantly poofing it then bubbling it i send it back to the temple i turn back to see the others staring at me i make my way over to them i fall to my knees slowly changing the others showed slight fear but not aqua or steven aqua reached out to touch my face but i pull back

"monster" i say quietly as i look away only to aquas fingers turning my face towards her as i fully revert back to my self

"your not a monster your the love of my life" she says

"can you tell us what that was" they all ask besides aqua

"tomorow" i say


	11. merry christmas crystal gems

i know i told the others that i would explain but that explination was interupted while i was on the couch sleeping my chest felt heavier i opened my eyes to see steven on me smiling

"morning steven you look happy" i say as stevens smile widens

"of course im happy its christmas" steven says

"what! why didn't you tell me?" i mock pout as steven gets off me i sit up on the couch

"do the others know?" i ask quietly as if their in the room

"no just you and me i was kind of hoping to surprise them" steven says hoping i'll help him

"i'll help you, what did you have in mind" i ask seeing steven smile widely

"decorating the house, but first i want to get gifts for them first" steven says

"alright but what about a tree and connie and your dad" i ask

"them too" steven says as he goes of to get his surprise ready i start decorating

HOME

when steven returned he staired with starry eyes and bated breath as i hung the last ornament on the tree

"orange jasper" steven whisper yells

"hey steven, do you like it" i ask steven steping back to view my work of the decorated tree and star also hung lights

"of course i do, but where did you get the tree and the ornaments" steven asks

"well the tree i had to warp to a forest to get it here and the ornaments i asked your father" i say

"what did you get the gems for presents" i ask

"well i got garnet a heart shaped pillow half red half blue representing ruby and sapphire for amethyst i got her doughnuts" steven says whispering

"steven why are you whispering" i ask

"well whenever i have food or mention food she usualy takes it" steven says

"hey steven i have an idea hand me the doughnuts"

"okay" he says as he hands me the doughnuts as my gem glows as i put it into my gem seeing steven go starry eyed

"you have the same power as pearl" steven says

"yep and i have the food for christmas is being chilled in my gem for tomorow night but tell me what you got for the others" i say

"okay for pearl i got a glass ballerina, for peridot i got a hand held computer, for lapis a tear shaped crystal with a ocean drop in the center, for jasper a orange crystal with red stripes" says steven as he puts them under the tree

"what about you" steven asks

NEXT EVENING

"what about you "steven asks

"my gifts are ready" i say as i look out its already dark

"steven can you move the coffee table out of the way" i ask

"sure" as he does i move to the spot and make a table and chairs made of smooth orange jasper crystals i occasionaly heard steven say wow a few times as i went to the stove summoned all the food for dinner i finished the mashed potatoes, vegitables, stuffing and the turkey in the oven

"hey steven, i invited connie and her parents and your father over" i say as if on cue connie and her parents and greg enter the house marvaling the decorations as connie runs and hugs steven while i introduce my self to connies parents

" hello mr. and doctor maheswaran i'm orange jasper and this must be connie" i say shaking their hands and telling them to make them selfs comfortable and that dinner will be ready soon as they sit themselves down at the table the gem came out they instantly notice the decorations as they sit down garnet asks

"christmas" garnet asks

"christmas" i say as topaz walks over to me and tugs on my pant leg i look down and say "oui" (yes)

"ce qui est de noel" topaz asks (what is christmas)

"what did she say orange jasper" pearl asked

"topaz asked what is christmas" i say

"wait you can speak french" pearl asked

"yes pearl when i met topaz if i wanted to talk to her i had to learn french" i say

si vous voulez savoir ce qu'est noel" i ask in french (so you want to know what christmas is)

"oui" topaz says (yes)

"noel est le moment o'u vous mettez les autres avant de vous-m^eme et de manger beaucoup de nourriture de'licieuse" i say ( christmas is the time where you put others ahead of yourself and eat lots of delicious food)

"maintenant aller s'asseoir soupers presque fini" i say (now go sit suppers almost finished)

"oui, oui mon capitoine" topaz says (yes,yes my captain) giving me a mock salute as she runs to her seat as i bring all the food to the table and tea and soda everbody ate and drank soda except pearl

"here is some tea for you pearl" i say as i hand her a cup

"thank you" she says taking it

"come on steven has presents for you guys" i say walking with pearl with pearl as we both sit down with aqua in my lap we watch steven hand out presents first up was garnet

"garnet i hope you like it" steven says as he shows garnet the heart shaped seeing her smile

"steven i love it thank you" garnet says still smiling

"pearl i got you a glass ballerina figurine with a small pearl in the forehead" steven says as he hand her the figurine pearl taking it carefully with tears in her eyes and hugs him leting him go he continues

"steven how or where did you get this" pearl questions i cough to get their attention

"he had help do you remember him ever asking you if he could draw you on your side in one of your poses" i ask as pearl thinks for a second

"yes" pearl says

"well that was used to create a mold 2 to be exact filled with sand and a small pearl in the forehead and light on fire at 3,200 degrees and you get the figurine" i elaborate for everyone

"i understand that part but how did you get it to that temprature" pearl asks

"well im 50% elemental like ruby i can control fire" i say

"oh, thank you anyways" pearl says

"no problem steven do you want to finish giving your gifts" i say as steven nods

"sure amethyst i got you doughnuts" steven says as i summon them and hand them to her as she munches steven walks over to peridot with lapis in her lap

"peridot you like technology right" steven asks slightly grining

"yes i do" peridot says like she might know what it is as steven shows her the small hand held computer i instantly see peridot light up and takes it from stevens hand and instantly starts to use it as steven turns to lapis

"here lapis its a lapis lazuli crystal with a ocean drop in the center" steven says as lapis takes it hapily and hugs him after she lets him go he walks over to jasper and presents her with a orange jasper with red stripes she takes it giving him a light pat on his head

"and now for my gifts my little ones my present to you is to train you how does that sound and to my friends i tell you my explanation" i say as i recieve kisses and hugs from them and black jasper he normaly is not into hugs but he surprised me by running up and huging me

"steven what did orange jasper mean by his explanation" connie asked

"well it turns out that orange jasper has-" steven says only to find himself cut off

"connie if you want to find out come over for the explination tomorow" i say getting dissaproving glances from the others

"what why ruin the surprise" i say

"can i mom and dad" connie begs giving puppy dog eyes they both nod their approval and connie smiles i turn my attention to sunstone and moonstone

"sunstone, moonstone come here take these moonstone and sunstone necklaces oposite ones so if you get seperated you'll always find eachother" i say as sunstone takes the moonstone necklace and moonstone takes the sunstone necklace putting them on and hugging me

i summon my guitar and start to strum

you're a mean one mr grinch

you really are a heel

your as cuddly as a cactus

"oh my" pearl says

your as charming as an eel mr grinch

you're a bad banana with a greasy black peel

"disgusting" pearl says

your a monster mr grinch

your hearts an empty hole

your brain is full of spiders

"eww" pearl says

you've got garlic in your soul mr grinch

i wouldnt touch you with a 39 and 1/2 foot poll

you're a vile one mr grinch

you have termites in your smile

you have all the tender sweetness of a sea sick crocodile mr grinch

"okay..." pearl says

given the choice between the two of you i'd

take the sea sick crocodile

your a foul one mr grinch

your a nasty wasty skunk

your heart is full of unwashed socks

"gross" pearl says

your soul is full of gunk mr grinch

the three words that best describe you and i quote

stink

stank

stunk

your a rotter mr grinch

your the king of sinful sots

your hearts a dead tomato sploched with moldy purple spots mr grinch

"that will give me nightmare" pearl says

your soul is an appaling dump heap

overflowing with the most discraceful

assortment of deplorable rubish imaginable

mangled up in tangled up locks

you nauseate me mr grinch

with nauseasous super nos

your a crooked jerky jockey and you drive a crooked horse mr grinch

your a three decker sauerkraut sandwich with arsenic sauce

"*gag*"

as i finished steven yelled group hug and i found my self in the hug and i thought "i love my family"


	12. explinations,training,and fusions galore

2 days after christmas today i plan on doing as i promised i asked them to asemble outside i sat on a rock as they all came out and connie was dropped of by her parents the others assemble i look to connie "ready for that explination" i ask as she nods

"have you heard of the story of the hunters howlite and wulfinite well on homeworld their considered the alpha and beta hunters who actualy

managed to unlock and control and control corrupted forms what no one knew was that there was a third who emerged from the earth

kindergarten that gem was me and yes amethyst thats why i know alot about earth me wulfinite and howlite are my brother and sister and that

form was called wolf guardian it only comes when i want it to or when someone i care about gets injured but any way lets continue connie this is

what i wanted you to see" i say as i go into wolf guardian i turn back seeing her awed face i chuckle as she comes back to reality

"why dont you all summon your weapons" i say as they do it but their weapons dont come and i see their sad faces

"guys its okay every gem has their own way of summoning their weapon pearl listens to nature, garnet connects her mind to the universe and

amethyst it just happens sunstone and moonstone you both are from the kindergarten try it" i say as sunstone steps up reaching for her right

hand causing her gemstone to glow pulling out a orange and red battle axe she swings it a couple of times testing out her weapon she hands it

to me its not heavy its light i hand it back to her as she unsummons it next moonstone tries reaching for her left hand causing it to glow pulling

out a bo staff seeing the others jealous faces but feeling a spur to battle spessartite, black jasper, amazonite, jag, opal, and malachites gems glow

spessartites weapon was a roman gladius, black jaspers weapon was a black and white spear, amazonites weapon was a mace, jag's weapon was

a war hammer, opals weapon was a bow and arrow, and malachites weapon was a trident

topaz's, tourmys and tourmaline iolites weapons were brought on by passion all started glowing topaz's weapon was a single edged knife,

tourmys weapon was a khopesh sword, and tourmaline iolites weapon was a rapier sword

" alright since you all know how to summon your weapons and you know combat i think its time you learned how to fuse uh... garnet i think you should help me with this since you are an expert" i say as garnet walks towards me she turns towards the others and speaks

"fusion is the ultimate connection between gems" she turns to me i nod i grab her hand and waist she puts her hand on my shoulder as we start doing a slow dance to allow her to keep speaking

"when fused you are not two gems, you are not one gem you!..." she stops as our gems glow and we glow into one when we finished

"you are an experiance"

our fusion was 7'1" we had four arms 5 eyes garnets shades her body figure her hair which was black with many colors garnets gemstones always on her hand and mine on our fusions nose the others were in shock but steven got excited

"giant woman but what is your name" steven says as we lower one of our hands for him to climb onto as we lifted him up

"we are rainbow andalusite" we say in a mixture of mine and garnets voices

rainbow andalusites mindscape

i open my eyes i expected to see garnet but instead i saw ruby and sapphire they saw me they waved and i walked over waving back

"well isnt it finaly nice to meet the two gems resposible for garnet" i say with a smirk

"whats that supposed to mean" ruby shot back angrily until sapphire put her hand on rubys shoulder

"i mean its finaly nice to meet you two "

outside

"whats your weapon" steven asks we put him down we summon garnets gauntlets and my daggars we combine them we get gauntlets on all four of our fists with my daggars forming blades from the knuckles

"so cool" we hear steven whisper as we unfuse i shake garnets hand with a smile on her face i turn to the others

"alright your turn" i say as they all stand sunstone and moonstone went first

 **sunstone and moonstone fusion**

sunstone and moonstone did a dance similar to ruby and sapphires they form a fusion that was 6'9" black with a white outline 2 arms and 2 eyes one red orange the other white and silver, black white and silver hair a black and white dress with a red sash with their gemstones on their hands like garnet when i look at them they look happy i smile and ask

"what is your name" i ask still smiling

"my names eclipse jasper" she says as she pulls out sunstones battle axe and moonstones bo staff combining them creating a black and white war hammer she smiled proudly before unfusing into sunstone and moonstone they stood smiling and ran towards me and gave me a hug i look to see topaz and black jasper step up

 **black jasper and topaz fusion**

black jasper and topaz did a slow tango their gems glowed there stood a fusion about 9'2" dark blue from head to toe light blue shirt and shorts the fusion took after black jaspers features had topaz's electric blue eyes dark blue hair gems on their left and righ forearms

"what is your name" i ask

"my name is aquamarine" when they said that i saw aqua smile as they summon their weapons forming a double bladed spear they unfused giving eachother a highfive

 **spessartite and amazonite fusion**

amazonite and spessartite did a type of slow dance and electric slide causing their gemstones to glow there stood a fusion that was 9'3" 2 arms 4 eyes red yellow blue green dress no shoes long rainbow colored hair gems on her throat and her forehead her weapon was a gladius mace

we are no i am rainbow larimar" she smiles before unfusing

 **opal and jag fusion**

opal and jag did something i didnt expect instead of dancing they hugged causing their gems to glow they fused they had maroon skin color and slightly muscular long hair 2 eyes 2 arms shirt and pants

"i am banded chalcedony" she smiles summoning her weapon a crossbow with the hammer making up the guard smiling before unfusing

"so how did you all enjoy fusing" i recieved hugs laughs kisses and cheers i swear i saw black jasper and topaz kiss i'll ask about it later


	13. authors note

i will be taking a hiatus for two months and be back in time for summer vacation


	14. note 2

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCMENT: i'm having an oc contest for "i will obey you but only for her" nows your chance to include your own gemsonna in my story please PM (Personal Message) leave gem name , description, and personality there is no limit to the number of entrys i will close the contest not tomorow or the day after will go for as long as i keep recieving gemsonas' thank you**


	15. note 3

hey thanks to all my loyal followers and fans alike due to medical and family issues i have not been able to write but all issues have been cleared up and i will post a long wated chapter of i obey you but only for her either tommorow or the next day then the next chapter in progress also to those who watches steven universe episode alone at sea i dont think i would ever see it jasper begging to fuse with lapis again and also huge praise for lapis standing up to jasper please pm me if you have any questions regarding this chapter or the next love you all


	16. legend among us

i sat outside on a rock looking out at the ocean when steven and connie came and asked me a question

"hey orange jasper do you have any stories you could tell us" steven and connie asked in unison

"well lets see" i say thinking by that time one of the gems came out snapping me out of my thoughts

"what are you guys doing" jasper asks

"orange jasper was just going to tell us a story" steven says

"oh yeah whichone" jasper asks

"well orange jasper hasnt told us yet" connie says looking to me snapping me out of my thoughts once again

"un oh yeah right steven connie you know garnet is a fusion of ruby and sapphire well there was another fusion after garnet" i say looking at jasper

"5,999 years ago 2 gems agate and chalcedony who were 2 gems like ruby and sapphire fell in love but after ruby and sapphire fused the

diamonds put a law into effect that two or more gems caught fusing for other than fighting purposes were to be broken so agate and chalcedony

fled homeworld" i finish seeing connies and stevens faces eager for me to continue jasper looking visibly uncomftorble

"if the story is to be believed then agate and chalcedony said these words"

agate: they told it was pathetic

chalcedony: that it was for the weak

agate/chalcedony: to be a fusion

agate: they rejected the thought of us being together they looked down on us

chalcedony:belittled us

agate/chalcedony: but still we danced anyway we danced and made a promise that together forever we'll show them

jasper: our power, our strength, our capability

jasper:as a fusion they'll never get in our way again

as i finished the tale connie and steven were amazed but i could tell jasper was very upset in a second she huffed and ran away going somewhere on the warp pad

"whats wrong with jasper" steven asks concerned

"the story i told you its true jasper is agate and chalcedony" i say

"should we go after her" steven asks

"no i told the story i should go find her i have a feeling i know where she went" i say as i walk towards the warp pad leaving connie and steven in the sights of a dangerous enemy

"do you think jasper is going to be okay" steven asks connie

"im sure they'll be fine lets go inside" connie says as they go inside

GEM BATTLE FEILD

i warp to the old gem battle feild i see jasper fighting a corrupt gem monster i stand by the warp pad and watch not two minutes after i arrived

jasper poofed the gem monster jasper left it there i got ready to interviene if jasper did decide to smash the gem but she just fell to her knees

crying into her hands i took the time to walk over and bubble the gem puttin g it in my gem for later i walk behind her she still doesnt know im

behind her so i hug her from behind and she instantly stops crying

JASPERS POV

after getting mad at orange jasper for telling my counter parts tale i came here only to find a gem monster i fought it for what seemed for ever i

though i heard the warp pad activate while fighting it and poofing it i just fell to my knees crying into my hands i heard footsteps a bubble and

someone hugging me i instantly stop i thought it was the kid but i realized im to big for him to hug i knew it could only be one gem orange jasper

REALITY

i stood there hugging jasper for the longest time when jasper shifted around i thought jasper was angry she did another thing i didnt expect she

wrapped her arms around me immediatly burrying her face in my chest while i stood there rubbing her back until she stopped her sobs after 10

minutes she pulled away and looked up at me with tears still in her eyes i wiped them away it felt weird because it would normaly be garnet

doing this but this isnt about relationships this is about cheering jasper up

"come on jasper lets talk" i say as she takes my hand we went to the top floating island and we sat there

"hey jasper i knew your counterparts before they created you" i say

"really what were they like" jasper asks

"agate was strong, harmonius, and very protective of chalcedony and very courageous and a bit of a temper" i say

"chalcedony has a desire to create frendships with anybody even a rock and a fish she was able to brighten anyones day chalcedony was the only

one to calm agate down much like sapphire with ruby" i say as jasper looks genuinly pleased

" i knew them when we came to earth agate was well known but chalcedony had a special connection with the human tribes halona translating to good fortune" i say

"hey jasper want to see something cool" i pull out the gem jasper poofed i popped the bubble immediatly closing my hands around the gem

causing it to glow i set it on the ground it glew and rose in the air forming a 5'9" sillouette this gem had short light blue hair dark blue shirt and

shorts light blue boots dark blue eyes gem in her chest star on her arm she fell to her knees i grab her hands to steady herself "what is your

name" i ask

"achroite" she responds with a small voice

"how did you do that" jasper asks amazed

"i healed her corruption" i say smirking

"come one lets head back" i say as jasper achroite and myself warp home

BEACH HOUSE

me jasper who is still amazed at what i did for achroite and of course achroite

"how did you do that"jasper asks

"i can heal corrupted gems" i say slightly smirking

as we approached the house we see connie and steven fighting a corrupted gem monster

"jasper the only way to defeat it is to fuse" i say

jasper nods in agreement we danced in a tango style forming a fusion with 2 arms 2 legs 4 eyes jaspers uniform my flames thigh length bright

red with yellow streaks were about as tall as sugelite

"whats your name"achroite says

"my name is morrisonite" we say in a baritone voice summoning our weapon jaspers helmet and my daggars think of it like a rhinos horn we

charge towards the gem beast into the front of the house us grabbing the beast smashing it on the beach repeatedly effectivly poofing it leaving

steven to bubble and send it to the burning room me and jasper unfuse with me and jasper hugging

"what happend" pearl asks as the others approach and jasper as always had the awnser

"he did it" jasper says pointing to me as the others summon their weapons leaving me laughing nervously


	17. old gem mine

The last time I left you, I was nervously laughing. Well, after I managed to explain what happened, I explained that Achroite was a former corrupted gem. Needless to say, they were shocked so after fixing the front of the house I told them that I needed time to myself. The looks on their faces showed great doubt.

I exited the house walking towards the warp pad, appearing in a forest. Across from said forest is a mine. I approached it, and I could already sense that iI was being followed... I knew it was time to reveal this secret.

The Other Crystal Gems POV, 20 minutes earlier

"Alright, we all heard his explanation, and I believe he is hiding something." Garnet says calmly.

"...We're going to follow him, aren't we?" Aqua asks.

"yes," Garnet says simply, as we all rush to follow Orange Jasper at a distance, waiting for him to disappear on the warp pad.

After a couple of minutes we heard the 'foosh' of the warp pad. We go in small groups, as the warp pad can only hold so many. After we arrived, we saw Orange Jasper ahead. We follow slowly behind as he disappears into the oncoming fog. We know the only way we could go was forward. We approached a big cave, and culd barely see, when we managed to make out Orange Jasper.

"'bout time you guys got here," he says.

Orange Jasper's POV

Yeah, I purposefully decided to lead them into the fog to mess with them, leaving them no choice but to go forward. Now i'm just... oh, wait.. there they are.

"'bout time you guys got here." I say, with a sly smile

"What is this place, Orange Jasper?" pearl asks, tone confused, and slightly wary.

"it's a cave I found on my last mission. But thats not the best part," I say, as I lead them into the cave.

There are multiple crystals hanging from the wall, and past the crystals, there is a huge, open chamber. It's funny to see their shocked expressions, looking down. There are 100 or so gems. I lead the gems down a set of carved stairs to meet a few of them, and tell them to wait here. After a few minutes, I come back with 12 gems.

"Guys, this is jade," I say.

"But we already have jade," Garnet says.

"Yes, thats why she agreed to be called Jadey, and i think you'll like this Garnet... she's a fusion." When I said this, Garnet's jaw drops.

Jadey shyly looks to everyone and to moonstone for a few extra seconds before turning her head completely.

"Wh-who are her fusers?" Garnet asks in a small voice. I've never heard her use a voice like that.

I look to Jadey, who nods solemnly. "Their names are amber and turquoise," I answers.

"I'd like you to meet Bronze Pearl," I say.

Bronze Pearl is just as tall as pearl, except with short dark bronze hair, pale bronze skin, and a medium bronze jumpsuit with a cardigan draped over it. Calling pearl excited would be an understatement. She looks ecstatic, almost as if she could hug someone on the spot.

"This is Goshenite Beryl, though everyone calls her Mother Hen because she's been here the longest," Goshenite, well, she's unique. She's different shades of white and blue-grey, and she's kind of stocky, like Ruby but as tall as Pearl. She has a pixie cut. Blue-grey eyes. Her eyes sometimes send shivers down my spine. She perfectly fits a sports crop top without sleeves, dark grey sweatpants, fingerless gloves, and a small scar on her upper lip.

"Next, i'd like you all to meet Peridot Calenthe' Esperanza Diamond. She prefers to go by Dot and she's also the daughter of Yellow Diamond- first generation Yellow Diamond," I say, looking at Jade. She looks shocked to say the least, and the others' expressions were priceless.

"She's also suicidal. The first time I met her I had to stop her 12 times," I say.

"No I'm not!" Dot responds, punching me in the leg.

Dot looks like Peridot, but she's short (remember peridot in this story has her limb enhancers) and has a slim waist, wide hips, and a small bust. She has green metal dor skin, visible joints, blonde hair, and 2 bangs fraiming her face. A triangle gem on her forehead. Her hair ends around the middle of her neck. She has blue eyes, and a small round nose. She wears a slightly oversized white t shirt, puffy geen pants, and black boots studded with spikes.

Suddenly we hear a growl. The others go to summon their weapons, but I manage to stop them.

"Beastie, come here," I say, as he slowly obeys, stopping next to me and rubbing against my leg as I scratch him him behind his ears.

"How can you control that corrupted gem?" Pearl asks, spear still slightly out.

"First of all, he isn't a corrupted gem. His name is Beastie," I say. Beastie has pale orange fur, a big poofy brown mane, and small dark red horns on his head that curl inwards. His teeth and claws are razor sharp, and he has glowing eyes. To the other gems' surprise, except for me and the gems that I'm introducing, Beastie starts glowing, now showing a gem clutching to my leg this gem was slightly shorter than Pearl, with pale orange skin, medium shade brown hair, and a gem on her throat. She's wearing a very tattered white shirt with black shorts.

"This is Amber. She is Beastie's other half, I say.

"I'd also like you to meet Rhodolite Masidora. she is an aristocratic gem from a prominent family, but not a Diamond family." I mostly mutter the last part.

"Hey i feel personally attacked," Rhodolite complains , in her posh upper class accent.

"You are being personally attacked," Dot retorts, lifting up her hand for a high five.

"Nice," I say as I give her a high five, while Rhodolite pouts. Anyway, Rhodolite is short- slightly taller than Ruby and Sapphire, but slightly shorter than Lapis. She has dark pink and very wavy and curly hair, pale pink skin, red-pink eyes, and she's slightly heavy set. Her gem is on her stomach.

"I'd like to introduce you to one of the most calm gems i've ever met,, Serpentine," Serpentine was moderately tall, light olive green skin, long and straight hair, very dark brown-green, and she wears a breezy sleeveless blouse with some shorts, and her gem is on her right knee.

"This is Demantoid Garnet, but she mostly goes by Dema, and Pearl do you mind covering steven's ears?" I ask, and she does.

"She's kind of an asshole you can uncover his ears Pearl'" Demantoid has light green skin, very short dark green hair, full lips, green eyes she personify's a leather jacket white shirt with green stripes dark blue skinny jeans gem on her left knee.

"I'd like you to meet the twins Sunstone and Moonstone and also Bloodstone," Sunstone and Moonstone look exactly the same except with diffrent colors. Sunstones' gem is in her left eye, and Moonstones' gem is in her right eye. They both are slim, at around Pearl's height. Both have long hair with slight waves.

Bloodstone has short black red hair, he wears a black hoodie with black jeans, and has very dark brown eyes. his gem is on his right bicep.

"Don't we already have Sunstone and Moonstone?" Lapis asks.

"Yes that's why they agreed to nicknames. Moonstone agreed on Lunar for her nickname, and Sunstone agreed on Sunni. Bloodstone is slightly suicidal." I say.

"Am not," Bloodstone retorts.

"Tell that to the first time i met you," I say, smirking.

"Meet Nepheline Beryl- she has a sharp tongue to match her quick wit." I say. Then I see Aqua giving me a dirty look, making me wince internally.

"That's not what i meant, Aqua, I meant I sparred with her and she had a lot of snappy and annoying combacks." i say, seeing aqua calming down a little bit, but knowing full well that I'd pay for it later.

Nepheline has a oval shaped face small round nose, full lips, grey eyes, very long hair that's straight but becomes wavy at the ends, and is long enough that it trails slightly behind her. She has light grey skin, dark grey hair with a bit of blue, a fairly large bust, a thin waist, and wide hips. she's visibly muscular with abs and muscles, but less so than Jasper. Her gem is mainly on her left shoulder, but smaller crystals appear in small clusters from her shoulder and slightly down.

"And last but not least.. Cherry Opal," Cherry Opal is as tall as Pearl and Amethyst's fusion. She has bright red-orange skin, light red curly hair reaching down to her shoulders, a rounded face, full lips, and a slightly pointed nose. She has a southern accent, and wears a red trench coat, a cowboy style gun belt with orangish red opal pistols in the two holsters, and a dark red western dakota cowboy hat.

"Howdy y'all, pleasure meeting you. I'm Cherry Opal, but y'all can call me Cherry!" Cherry Opal says in a excited and genuine tone.

"Garnet they were wondering if they could come with us. Would that be alright?" I ask, as Garnet takes a moment to think.

"Approved," she says, as we all head home on the warp pad.


	18. ride in the yellow phantom

I'm sitting in the kitchen behind the island bar thinking and reviewing my techniques when Steven approaches me.

"Hey Orange Jasper, what happened to the ship you guys arrived in?" Steven asks.

"What, the Yellow Phantom?" I ask.

"Yes" Steven responds.

"Well, it's cloaked to prevent panic in the city," I say.

"Why- you want a ride?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Steven responds excitedly.

"Okay, get the gems and meet me outside."

I hear Steven yell "Whoo!" as I walk to the beach holding a remote.

"What's this about, Orange?" Jade asks.

"Well, little Steven here wants a ride on the Yellow Phantom and I figured the rest of you guys would like to come," I say, receiving 'sure's and a bored 'whatever' from Amethyst as I uncloak the Yellow Phantom seeing surprised faces except Jade.

"Well come on board," I say, as we walk onto the ship. We walk into a big open seated area with a view of the cockpit.

"Take a seat and strap in while Jade and I handle takeoff," I say as we head off, everyone holding tight.

"Alright, welcome to space everybody!" I say seeing everyone's excited faces.

"Hey guys, who's up for sparring?" I ask. No one answers for a little while until Demantoid says "Sure, I'll do it."

The others elected to watch except Jadey. She elected to stay in the cockpit.

"Hey Jadey, if you spot anything, press the white button," I say. She nods and looks back out to space. I lead the others past a door into an open arena. Everyone else sits on the bleachers while Demantoid stands on one side of the arena while I stand on the opposite side of her. She summoned her dagger while I stood there with my arms to my side everyone was clearly shocked. Demantoid took this opportunity to attack, leaving her swing open too wide, allowing me to grab her wrist and throw her off my back and onto hers. She lays there with a shocked expression, while I stand a few feet away with a small smirk on my face.

Her shocked face turns to one of anger. She gets back up and slashes at me wildly, still allowing me to do the exact same thing. When she hits the ground she instantly gets back up and starts slashing wildly with her weapon, but before she has the chance to reach me, I grab her wrists unexpectedly. She kisses me. The others were shocked. Jade and Aqua got up and were ready to kill Demantoid, but were held back by Tourmaline and Garnet when Jadey's voice comes over the speaker.

"Um, hey.. Orange? We got some trouble," Jadey says, slightly nervous. A lot of us race to the cockpit, and we all see a gem ship.

"Relax guys, it's a Homeworld prisoner ship- hold on. Gem Prisoner Ship Crown 1133? This is Yellow Phantom 3196. What is your mission here?" we reply.

After a few minutes they respond with "Yellow Phantom 3196 this is Captain Carnelian of H.P.S. Crown.. please state your name and rank."

"Orange Jasper, and we request docking," I demand.

"Denied name and rank.. maybe we'll consider telling you our mission,"

"Orange Jasper: Rank Admiral. Last time I checked, four ranks above you. Now your mission, Captain." I demand, after a brief moment of silence on his end.

"Our mission is to capture the still loose Black Jasper, and as for your docking permission.. granted. Hangar 12." We fly to Hangar 12.

I turn to everyone. "Alright guys, only me and Jade can enter. They would recognize you all in an instant. I'm only going to free the prisoners.. plot a course for the ship back to Homeworld, and erase the log of our conversation. I leave the ship, meeting the captain at the deck.

"I'd like to see your prisoners and deposit one of my own," I say, holding an inactive Black Jasper stone.

"Sure, this way"

"So how many are here?" I ask, planning an attack.

"Just me," he says, still walking. "Alright, we're here."

"Good," I say. As he turns around, I press my hold to his gem. As he poofs, I toss his gem into a cell. I go over and release four gems.

1 gem is short like ruby and sapphire, with dark green skin, teal green eyes, curly dark green hair, wearing samurai armor and a helmet.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Imperial Jade," she responds, with a thick Japanese accent. "Where is Imperial Emerald?" she says, almost desperate sounding.

"You were the first I released," I say, as I release the second gem.

This gem was as short as Imperial Jade. She had light green eyes, straight hair, and wore the same samurai armor and helmet. In greeting Imperial Emerald, they embraced, and a glow came over them. When the glow faded away, there was a figure standing there, about the same size as Garnet, with dark green and light pink skin, straight and curly light pink and green hair, and the same samurai armor and helmet.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"My name is Imperial Garnet," she says with a light and thick Japanese accent.

"What was that hold called?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"The Diamond Eagle Claw. It's one of the many techniques I learned," I say proudly as she suddenly kneels.

"I wish to learn from you, master" she says.

"Alright, let's get the others free," I say, freeing the remaining gems.

The first gem was also short orange with white skin and grey eyes, and from what I could see she was wearing a white ninja outfit.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Imperial Jasper," she also had a thick Japanese accent.

The second gem I freed had orange and yellow skin with orange brown eyes and a black ninja outfit. I immediately knew that was Imperial Topaz. The only gem I know stays with Imperial, and she and Imperial Jasper fuse.

This gem was wearing a grey ninja outfit, and had gold red skin and very transparent grey eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Imperial Zircon," she says, with a heavy Japanese accent.

Imperial Garnet whispers to her what I've told her, and she bows to me, apparently wanting the same thing as Imperial Garnet. I look to the last cell, and inside is a small pearl, about the size of a baby. She has light grey skin, silver hair, and wore a white shirt and pants. Her eyes though briefly open, were a striking electric blue. silver hair white shirt and pants. Her name is Silver Pearl.

I run to the cockpit of the gem ship and erase Carnelian and my conversation, while also setting the ship on hyperdrive back to Homeworld. It was a good thing that I used the technique that I did- he won't remember a thing as Silver Parl, Imperial Garnet, Imperial Zircon and I race back to the Yellow Phantom. I take my place next to Jade with Silver Pearl in my arms and we take off. After a few feet, we see the Homeworld ship warp back to Homeworld. We head back home, Steven goes to watch movies, and I fall asleep with Silver Pearl on top of me.


	19. a crystal gem halloween

the following oc's brought to you by cynicaltea and Kewel Jewel:

cynicaltea ocs

1\. Peridot calenthe' esperanza diamond

2\. Nepheline beryl

3\. Demantoid garnet

4\. Serpentine

5\. Amber/ Beastie

6\. Rhodolite masidora

7\. "Sunni" Sunstone

8\. "Lunar" Moonstone

9\. Bloodstone

10\. Goshenite beryl

11\. Bronze Pearl

Kewl Jewel oc

1\. jadey

a special thanks to these two writers

I am standing with Silver Pearl in my arms, nursing on a bottle of formula with Aqua and the other gems enjoying some breakfast, when Steven comes running in with Connie, yelling.

"Guys, it's Halloween!" Steven yells.

"Steven, keep your voice down." I scold, looking to a now asleep Silver Pearl.

"Oh! Sorry," Steven says, realizing his mistake.

"But guys- it's Halloween tonight!" Steven says, in a low but clear excited tone.

"Hm, sounds nice. How long will it go until?" I ask.

"6-9 pm, and we can get tons of candy!" Steven says.

"Okay, it's about 1 hour to 6 o'clock. What do you say we get changed to go trick or treating?"

Our costumes ranged from Steven's Tiger Millionaire to Silver Pearl dressed as a witch. We set out at 6 and stopped at each house in Beach City- stopping at the Frymans, the Pizzas, getting bag after bag of candy. We were starting to get tired, more specifically Silver Pearl, so we all decided to go home. When we arrived, we all headed to our rooms with our bags of candy after I put Silver Pearl in her crib. As I lay next to a already fast asleep Aqua, I had one final thought.

"Best halloween ever."

sorry this so long and happy belated halloween


	20. crystal pirates

Steven's been watching a plethra of pirate movies lately, so I decided to show him and the gems something. After gathering the others, we warped to a very large sea cave. In front of us was a very large ship. I changed into a 3 tipped hat and a long buckled coat, a belt across my shoulder to my waist with 3 pistols around my waist, and 2 saber swords as a gem walks up to us.

"Captain," the gem greets me, as everyone turns to me.

"Captain?!" they ask, as Cats Eye Jade puts her arm around my shoulders.

"Aye, she's my quartermaster," I say as we go towards the ship.

"What's a quartermaster?" Steven asks

"A quartermaster is someone who a captain chooses who is responsible for providing quarters, rations, clothing, and other supplies." I say.

"Oh."

"So Cats Eye Jade, is she ready to sail?" I ask, sneaking a peek at everyone. I see Jade looking angry. I just simply shrug it off.

"Aye Captain, she is," Cats Eye Jade responds.

"What's the ship's name?" Pearl asks.

"This is the R.L.S. Legacy." I say.

"That's a lot of guns." Garnet says.

"I lost count at 40. Come on i'll introduce you to my crew. Rhodolite Garnet fusion of Corundum Ruby and Pink Sapphire, Black Star Sapphire, Silver Sheen Obsidian, Cubic Zirconia, Limestone Garnet, Silver Pyrite, Snowflake Obsidian, Star Garnet fusion of Blue Star Sapphire and Star Ruby, Sapphirine, you already know my quartermaster Cats Eye Jade, Rainforest Topaz, and Chromite."

I walk back to the top and take the wheel.

"Hold on and brace for lift off!" I yell.

"Lift off," everyone says, except my crew, who have already braced as the engines kick on. We lift off as the ceiling of the cave opens up enough for the ship to rise through. After reaching a certain altitude, the engines switch to the back of the ship as we head off into space with the gems who haven't headed my warning and crashed into the wall. While my crew was still standing I chuckle a little and go back to steering.

"Welcome to space everybody. Look at the flag." They do, it's a gemstone in the middle a star crossed by 2 cutlasses  
"A gift from Rose," I say, as we see another ship dock beside us as a gem appears on our deck.

"Ah, Silver Topaz, what brings you here?" I ask.

"Just coming to see if you're still following the pirate code. Well, happy hunting," he says as he leaves.

"Are there more gem pirates?" Aqua asks.

"Aye," I say as Garnet walks beside me as we enter our first battle. A Homeworld merchants ship blasting it with just enough cannon shots to damage and strand it, pilfer it of all supplies and taking the gem crew as prisoners and the second ship we attacked was a small military ship effectively destroying it.

"That gem's a prick," I say as Garnet stands beside me as I light cannon fuses on my hat.

"Seems he prefers caution to cannons," Garnet says, tying to be helpful.

"Caution is nothing without charisma, for if a gem plays the fool, then it's only fools they'll persuade, but appear to be the devil and all gems will submit." I say.

"And would you be the devil?" Garnet asks.

"Captain, we got one thats still kicking," Silver Pyrite yells as she and Rhodolite Garnet pull up a injured Homeworld soldier.

"For an audience aye, its all a big show," I say as I put on my hat and start circling the soldier.

"Give your quarry something to fear, some hellish thing from a fevered dream and gems will drop to their knees pleading for their diamond before 'aught else (grrr)."

"Oh my diamond," the gem soldier whimpers.

"Looks fine," Garnet says.

"'Course it does," I say.

"This leaves me with a few choices, but are you not loved at home, are you not wanted by your diamonds, how else do you explain your diamonds complete disinterest in your wellbeing? So i must conclude you gems are the pariah of homeworld and I would profit better by using your shards for glass, by earth! This is my predicament, kill you or press you into my service. It's a decision I'll make hardly but not with remorse, ahoy Garnet," I say.

"What the hell are you doing, all of Homeworld can see this mess," Garnet says in anger.

"That's the idea. Out of range, but well in sight." I say, as I start to walk away.

I hear garnet say "You're done, aren't you, giving up on us," Garnet says, sounding sad.

"Look Garnet, I'm late into my 44,500th decade on this earth. If i don't find some means to make the fifth quiet and cozy voyage than I'd rather sink to the devils doorstep then call myself captain another year," I say, equally sad and with my mind made up, we decide to head home landing the ship. We all meet on the main deck.

"Cats Eye, step forward and kneel," I say. As she does, Silver Pyrite hands me a light and dark green colored cutlass, as I grab Cats Eye Jade's braid and cut it.

"The cutting of the braid symbolizes that you are no longer a quartermaster, you are now a captain," I say, as I hand her a green three tipped hat like mine.

"You may choose a new quartermaster," I say, as Cats Eye looks over her choices.

"I choose Rhodolite Garnet as my quartermaster," Cats Eye Jade says, as i receive a hug from all of my crew before me and the gems leave.


	21. AN

hey guys sorry I haven't been doing much ive been collaborating with other authors not to mention college just some minor updates:

1\. I have been given xenomorph2004's permission to create a story or intertwine it into my main story I shall have details presently

2\. I have changed the title of my story to jasper of orange my previous title was too long and to confusing

3\. I am creating my very first sly cooper fanfiction and the first chapter should be posted in the coming weeks

4\. and I highly recommend checking out xenomorph2004's current stories they are excellent and a special thanks to everyone who has supported my stories


End file.
